100 Klaine Drabbles
by alittlemermaid
Summary: Based on the 100 Drabbles Challenge. All about Klaine.
1. Introduction

**Hey all! This is the beginning of my attempt at the 100 Drabbles Challenge, all based on Klaine. So yeah, here it is! Hope you enjoy. **

**Introduction****. **

****It felt like one of the worst days of his entire life. He had woken up late, his half-gelled hair a disheveled mess and his striped tie barely even knotted underneath his blazer. He was late for every single class and completely forgot that he had a French test that day, needless to say he was completely unprepared for it. He didn't even have time to eat lunch because he took so long on the test. Also, the Warblers had been coming up to him all day to ask him last-minute questions about their performance later on.

This turned the dapper Blaine Anderson into and irritable monster.

He kept his grandfather's pocket watch in his hand all day to at least try to not be late to every single class...try being the key word.

The pocket watch was still in his hand and he hurried down the stairs. He was five minutes late already, since the Warblers were supposed to have gotten there early. It was worth it though, since he was able to finish gelling his hair and giving the illusion of dapper Blaine.

It wasn't until he heard the words "Oh, excuse me!" from behind him once he got to the bottom of the staircase, and he turned around to be met with the most breathtaking blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. His jaw dropped slightly, in awe of the stunning boy standing a few steps above him.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

It would have been so easy to have stayed there and just stared at those eyes forever, but he forced himself to look away and looked down, holding his hand out in an introduction. "My name's Blaine."

The other boy seemed surprised at first, looking down at Blaine's outstretched hand, then placed his hand in Blaine's. "Kurt," he stated as they shook hands. There was a small smile appearing on those pink lips of his and Blaine could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

_Kurt... _The name echoed in his mind. Those eyes...they were almost burned into his memory. He didn't even care that Kurt wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform, meaning that he was probably a spy from another school and another Glee club, but Blaine didn't care. The boy was beautiful and he was going to keep him around for as long as he could.

Dapper Blaine was back and all of the terrible things that had happened earlier that day were dead and gone. Now, it was only about impressing Kurt.


	2. Love

**Love**.

_L is for the way you look at me..._

__Anybody that was near the couple could see the heart eyes Blaine always made at Kurt. Whether Kurt was talking about fashion, or Glee club, or Broadway, or how annoying Rachel could be at times, or even if he wasn't talking. The way Blaine looked at Kurt made his heart both flutter and pound, beat faster and slower at the same time. It was a magical feeling, really. It reminded Kurt how much Blaine loved him, how it was just as much as he loved Blaine. He loved being loved by Blaine more than anything.

_O is for the only one I see..._

No matter where they were or what they were doing, Kurt seemed to have this power where he could make the entire world disappear, leaving only the two of them. It all started that with men Kurt sang Blackbird for the Warblers after Pavorotti's death. Blaine remembered doo-wopping along with the other Warblers in the background, then looking up and not being able to take his eyes away from Kurt. He was beautiful when he cried, it made his eyes pop. His voice...there was no word to describe it. All Blaine knew was that he would never ever get tired of listening to it. And he never did.

_V is very very extraordinary..._

__Anyone and everyone knew that Blaine Anderson was special. He was the lead singer of his Glee club in his sophomore year and that spot was guaranteed that spot for the next two years. Instead, he chose his boyfriend over his Glee club. At the next school, he was offered the lead role in the school musicals twice, only accepting it once. Blaine Anderson was a talented kid, that was common knowledge. The one who knew that better than anybody, though, was Kurt. Sure, Blaine had always loved singing and was always very good at it. But Kurt gave him a reason to sing and he gave him more drive. Songs like Its Not Unusual, Somewhere Only We Know, and even It's Not Right But It's Okay were some of Blaine's best songs and they were all inspired by Kurt.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore..._

__If you asked Kurt or Blaine how much they loved one another, they would respond the same way. "More than anything and anyone."


End file.
